Finding You, Finding Me, Finding US
by DaBillmann
Summary: After all the crap she pulled, Faith Lehane was sure she had destroyed whatever trust Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang had in her. Then, she not only finds herself released from prison to help Buffy to protect Buffy's younger sister, Dawn, from the Hell God Glorificus, but it turns out that the suggestion came from Buffy's own older brother. Wait...WHO?
1. Prologue

A/N: Sort of a double idea of mine. As much as I love the pairing, I had yet to do a Buffy/Faith story, and I got it into my head that a good time for this would be Season 5 , with Buffy needing another Slayer's help to protect Dawn from Glory. I was at a loss, though, as to who would suggest this, given Faith's decimation of the Scooby Gang's trust in her. I finally decided to go with my OC, but how to insert him into the story? I didn't want to write four seasons to get him established, but saying "He's always been there" just didn't seem to work for me. Then, it hit me. I hope you all like what I did with him. I know a lot of people have issues with OC's, self insertion and "Mary Sue" characters. I do NOT consider the character a Mary Sue, and I think what I came up with for him is both interesting and plausible, but, if you dislike the character or the story for any of those reasons, that's cool. Not every story is for everybody, yunno?

A/N2: A Buffy/Faith pairing. Rating the story M for femslash, sexual situations, language and violence, and as always, possible spanking of at least semi consenting adults.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of it's locations, characters, or plotlines. I DO own this story and any OC's that come about as part of the story. I make no money off of this, which is probably good, because writing it might become more like work if I did. There may be spoilers in this story if you've not seen the whole series.**

 **Finding You, Finding Me, Finding Us.**

 **By DaBillmann**

 **Prologue**

 **Monastery of The Order Of Dagon, The Czech Republic. September, 2000**

The two monks ran fearfully down the halls of the Dagon Monastery, both clutching several items of their religion, books, candles, incense. One stumbled, nearly dropping his books. His companion helped him to his feet and the two continued running. Finally, they reached their goal: a large doorway. They ran through, as an unseen monk pushed the massive doors closed and slid a beam the size of a tree trunk across the doorway, effectively barring it.

"I-it's coming!" said one of the monks, breathlessly, never even considering how the young monk at the doorway had accomplished all that by himself. "It's going to kill us!"

"Our lives are unimportant," his companion chastised as they approached the center of the room, where a senior monk was preparing a ritual. "We must protect the Key." They knelt and began placing more candles and incense, as the young monk approached the senior. He was tall, the tallest in the room, and broad shouldered and muscular, with longish black hair and a mustache. He stood before the senior monk, his face showing no signs of emotion, exfcept for a determination in his piercing green eyes..

"It is time," the senior monk imformed him. "You will have no memory of your life here, but, you must protect the Key. It is your destiny." The young monk simply nodded as the senior turned to the other two. "Help me with the ritual!" He knelt to join the other two monks, the three forming a circle. All three raised their arms and began chanting.

Suddenly, the door trembled in it's frame as somethign started crashing against it. "Concentrate," admonished the older monk as the younger two looked fearfully at the door. The youngest monk just stood there, watching the ritual with interest. A breeze sprang up in the chamber just as the beam barricading the door started to splinter. A moment later, a bright flash of light escaped their circle, enveloping the young monk. Both disappeared just as the door shattered, it's pieces blasting their way into the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Stockton, California, Northern California Women's Facility That same moment.**

Faith stood in the prison yard, off by herself, watching as her fellow inmates worked out, or played basketball, or just stood around bragging about how they were going to make it big when they got out. Faith shook her head and lit a cigarette, thinking of all she had done, and how unlikely she found it she would ever get out of here.

Faith had made mistakes, a lot of them, and she knew she deserved to be here. That was why she'd turned herself in all those months ago. She wanted to atone for all she'd done. She kept to herself, mostly. The only trouble she'd gotten into in prison had been fighting, and most of the guards, and the warden himself had soon realized that the fights she had gotten into were all self defense, and later, in the defense of inmates less capable of defending themselves. It was a grind, but, one she deserved.

Still, when Faith thought back to Sunnydale and her time there, she realized that while she'd made her own mistakes, her accidental killing of Alan Finch, going to work for the mayor, trying to kill B or her Scoobies at various times, and killing that vulcanologist guy, none of the Scoobies, except for B and Mrs. S, had ever really given her a chance. And honestly, B only really went about it half assed. She was too wrapped up in Angel at the time. Angel himself had tried to help her, but it was too little too late. Faith shook her head again.

Suddenly, Faith felt dizzy. She reached out and gripped the wall behind her to steady herself. The world felt, weird. As if everything was changing.

"You ok, Faith?" came a voice from her left. Feeling better, Faith stood up to see a tall, stocky black guard looking concerned.

Faith gave him a smile. "I'm ok, Eddie," she said. Eddie was one of her biggest supporters amongst the guards. "Just a little dizzy spell." She indicated a fight that was breaking out. "I think there's bigger problems out there."

"Shit!" exclaimed Eddie as he ran off to help break up the fight.

Faith shook her head again. Now where was she? Oh yeah, her usual self recrimination. Yeah, Mrs. S had given her a chance, before Faith had stolen Buffy's body and took her and Dawn prisoner. B had sort of half assed given her a chance, as had Angel, a little too late. But, of the rest of the Scoobies, only one had ever really given her a chance.

And yet, somehow, she was still here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale, California, The Summers house, that same moment.**

Buffy Summers walked up the stairs of her house. She was still kinda reeling. Dracula! She'd not only faced, but she'd DEFEATED Dracula! She walked down the hallway, making a stop at her mothers room, looking in to see her mother putting her ear rings on.

"I'm outta here, Mom," she called. "Riley and i are going to the movies."

"Ok, Honey," called Joyce as Buffy continued down to her own room. "Have fun. Remember, I have that showing at the gallery tonight, so, I might be late."

"I remember," Buffy called back as she reached her bedroom door. Suddenly, she had a dizzy spell, clutching the door frame to stay standing. It left as quickly as it came, but, something felt different as she walked into her bedroom to see a girl several years younger than herself, with long brown hair, apparently snooping around.

"WHAT are you doing in here?" she asked with a dangerous voice.

"Buffy!" came Joyce's voice from down the hall. "If you're going out, why don't you take your sister?"

"Mom!" exclaimed both girls, looking very annoyed.

Suddenly, a body appeared at the door. He was about Buffy's age, a foot or more taller than Buffy, with longish black hair and a mustache, and green eyes that at once sparkled with mischief, and looked like they carried the weight of the world.

"Mom and I have a bit before the showing, Buff," he said, looking amused at the death glares the two girls were giving each other. "You need a ride?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Please forgive me for starting another story when some of my others have been neglected for so long. As I've explained before, my muse does what it wants, and right now, it's concentrating on this idea.I promise, none of my stories have been abandoned. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 1 Real Me Pt 1

A/N: There are going to be a number of flashbacks in this story. If you are familiar with my other stories, I usually do flashbacks in italics. I'll be doing two different kinds in this story, some will be in bold italics and others, normal italics. If you haven't figured out what is going on with Buffy's brother by now, I'm going to wait an "episode" or two to explain the difference with the flashbacks to avoid "spoilers"

A/N2: I am going to cover the episode Real Me, but, I'm not going to include Dawn's journal entries. Basically, while Michelle Trachtenberg's voiceovers were great on the show, it just seems awkward to try and write in a story. There will be one exception. As the voiceovers were Dawn's thoughts on the various Scoobies, I am going to include her thoughts on her brother. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Shell, who reviewed as a guest reviewer: Thank you for your review. Glad you enjoyed the head canon is pretty close to how Bill (Buffy and Dawn's brother) is supposed to be. Hope yo ucontinue to enjoy where I go with all this.

 **Chapter One, Real Me Pt 1**

 _ **The Czech Republic, quite some time ago.**_

 _Two monks stood and overlooked the site of what was going to become The Dagon Monastery, watching the builders. The younger of the two looked concerned. The older, calm, serene. but his eyes belied the weight of their mission._

 _"Glorficius will return", said the younger. "And our only weapon is the sphere."_

 _The older monk nodded. "Yes,' he replied. "I have been thinking on this. The Key needs a Guardian." He paused for a moment, formulating his plan. "The next infant who is brought to us will be brought up to be that Guardian. he will train in combat, and will be indoctrinated that the Key is all and must be protected. He will have no distractions. His entire existence will involve protecting the Key." He looked at the younger monk sadly. "Protecting the Key is an incredible burden on us all, but his will be the greatest burden of all."_

 _The younger monk nodded. "You realize, he will need more_ _than combat training if he is to protect the Key from the Hell God, don't you?"_

 _The older monk nodded again. "I have a thought on that as well," he said. "I am off to my tent. See that I am not disturbed. I go now to commune with Garou, the great wolf spirit."_

 _The younger monk bowed as the older left, unsure of how Garou could help them._

 _ **Los Angeles California, 1986.**_

 _ **"Bill, Buffy," said Joyce Summers to her six year old son and five year old daughter. "Meet your new baby sister, Dawn." Both kids looked down at the new baby and smiled.**_

 _ **"She's cute, Mama," said Buffy. "Can I help you take care of her?"**_

 _ **Joyce smiled. "Of course you can, Baby," she said. "I'm counting on both of you to help me a lot."**_

 _ **Bill looked down at the new baby with a look only a big brother can have. "Can I hold her?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Of course you can, sweetie," said Joyce. "But, for now, only while sitting on the couch, ok?"**_

 _ **Bill rolled his eyes and huffed in a very grown up manner, but, scampered off to the couch and climbed up onto it. Chuckling at the antics of her oldest, Joyce walked over and placed the infant in his arms, once he was situated.**_

 _ **Bill could not take his eyes off the new baby. "Welcome home, Dawnie," he told her. "I'm your big brother, and I promise, I'll always be here to protect you." Joyce was touched at such heartfelt sincerity coming from such a little boy.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Los Angeles, California, 1996_**

 ** _Dawn Summers looked up at her older brother with questioning eyes. Bill smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. He'd had a lot on his mind lately, but, he always made time for his Dawnie. 'What's on your mind, Squirt?" he asked._**

 ** _"Buffy's coming home from the hospital today," said the ten year old. "I'm not sure how to talk to her. I mean, her stories about vampires and stuff WERE pretty crazy. Daddy said she told the doctors she made them up to get attention."_**

 ** _Bill sighed a little. Recently his sister Buffy, who was thirteen months younger than him, had started telling him and their parents that vampires were real. Given his own recent experiences, Bill believed her, but, after much debate, their parents had taken Buffy to a mental hospital. Bill had never felt so helpless in his life. He was Buffy and Dawn's big brother. He was supposed to PROTECT them!_**

 ** _He gave his baby sister a reassuring smile. "Just, be like you always are, Sweetie," he said. "Buffy needs normal right now, so, be YOU. Love her, and annoy her and do all the things little sisters do." Trust me. I know Buffy and she won't appreciate us coddling her."_**

 _ **Dawn nodded, though she wasn't 100% sure what "coddling" was. "Ok," she said. "Thanks Bill. You're the best."**_

 _ **Bill smiled and took Dawn in his arms, hugging her tight, and kissing her on top of her head. "You aint so bad yourself, Kiddo," he said. The two disengaged as they heard their parents car pull up.**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Buffy sat on the edge of her bed, unsure of what to do. She'd only been at that hospital for a couple of weeks, but, she wasn't used to being able to do, more or less, what she wanted. Her brother, Bill, had been great, and supportive, but Dawn, well, she had been Dawn, acting almost like nothing had happened. Buffy smiled softly. She'd really appreciated that. Her parents were treating her with kid gloves and it was already on Buffy's nerves.**_

 _ **She paused in her rumination when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she said, then smiled to see it was Bill who opened the door and came in.**_

 _ **"Hey, Sis," he said, coming over and sitting down without waiting for an invitation. "How you doing?"**_

 _ **Buffy shook her head. "It's weird how different it is being home," she admitted. "Bill, thank you for believing me, and for practically getting yourself in trouble with Mom and Dad defending me. It means a lot."**_

 _ **Bill smiled and put his arm around her. He had been the first person Buffy had told her secret to. "Sweetie, I had almost no choice BUT to believe you," he told her.**_

 _ **Buffy looked confused. "Why would you have no choice but to believe me?" she asked. "I didn't believe it myself when I was first told."**_

 _ **Bill gave her a serious look. "Because, I have a secret of my own," he told her. "It all started one night, when I snuck out to meet Cindy Peters at Johnson's Woods..."**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale, California. 2000**

 **Dawns Journal:** _ **(Pretty much picture this voice over going on almost right after the one on Buffy and shortly before Riley shows up)** Bill is an awesome big brother. I think of everybody in my life, he probably knows me best. He's been there for me every day of my life._

 _If I had one complaint about him, it would be that, just like Miss Slayer, he has something special about him as well. Bill is a werewolf, apparently he was bitten around the time Buffy became the Slayer. But he's not like Oz, Willow's ex boyfriend. Bill can control his change, and his actions as werewolf, and he still looks (mostly) human when he changed. Giles says he is part of a very rare breed of werewolf that Giles has only read about._

 _See what I mean? I have a sister who is a Slayer and a brother who is a werewolf._

Bill walked into the kitchen, taking in the usual hustle and bustle of a morning in the Summers house as he headed straight for the refrigerator and got a two litre bottle of Diet Pepsi out, then filled his special travel mug, extra large size, with ice cubes and soda. Bill was as caffeine addicted as most people, but, he couldn't drink coffee or even tea. Something about the hot liquid upset his stomach.

Bill smirked as Buffy tried to pour some milk on a bowl of cereal, only to find the carton empty. She glared at their younger sister, Dawn, who ignored her and sat there munching away at her own bowl of cereal, chock full of milky goodness.

Their mother, Joyce, turned to Buffy as she finished her own breakfast, just toast for her. Bill had been a little concerned about Joyce lately. She'd seemed tired, and she'd been getting headaches.

"So, Buffy," Joyce said, conversationally. "What are your plans for today?"

"Oh," said Buffy, giving Dawn one last dirty look, then turning to their mother. "Oh, well, Giles and I were planning on going to the magic shop today to get supplies for my new and improved training sessions."

"Oh, great," said Joyce smiling.

"Yeah,' continued Buffy. "I'm really..."

"You can take Dawn shopping for back to school supplies," Joyce said, interrupting.

Bill smirked again as, for a moment, the only sound was the clanking of Dawn's spoon as she put it down with, perhaps, more force than necessary.

"What?" asked Buffy, indignantly.

"Mom!" protested Dawn. "I thought YOU were going to take me!"

Joyce looked at Dawn apologetically. "Well, Honey, I have the Gurion showing tonight and there's so much to do to get the gallery ready." She started from the kitchen to the living room.

Buffy looked at Bill imploringly. "Sorry, Sweetie," he said. "Like Mom said, there's a lot to do, and Mom needs my help." During his freshman year at college, Bill had discovered an interest and affinity for art, so, Joyce had given him a part time job at the gallery. He was doing really well at it and was actually helping Joyce run the place. he shrugged as Buffy, Dawn on her heels, followed Joyce into the living room. He sighed and followed.

"No, but, see, Mom, that doesn't work for me," Buffy protested. "We're just going to the magic store. No school supplies there."

"Yeah, Mom, it's not like I'm going to Hogwarts," said Dawn, giggling at her own joke. She looked at her brother and sister's blank looks and shook her head. "Geeze you two! Crack a book sometime!"

"Look," said Joyce in her no-nonsense Mom voice. "I'm sure Giles won't mind dropping you two off at the mall after."

"Actually, he does, Mom," said Buffy. "This is quality Watcher/Slayer time, and I already told you how she ruined my session yesterday."

"I did NOT!" protested Dawn, her voice getting a bit shrill on the word "not",

"Oh, you SO did!" snapped Buffy,

"Ya kinda DID,' Squirt," said Bill, nodding, remembering as how Giles had had Buffy doing a handstand, and was droning on about concentration or some such when Dawn had knocked over a stack of crystals, making Buffy hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ok, you two," said Joyce as there was a knock at the door. She started towards it to answer it. "Buffy, I know how important your new Slayer thing is, but I REALLY need your help!" The two girls continued to glare at each other, to their brothers amusement, as Joyce opened the door, and stepped back to allow Buffy's boiyfriend, Riley Finn to enter.

"Morning, Mr.s Summers," said Riley to her. "You look great this morning."

If Riley had been anybody else, Bill would have accused him of Eddie Haskelling his way through life, but there was something about Riley that just exuded sincerity. Bill actually liked the big over grown boy scout, but he'd always thought there was jsut something about Buffy and Riley that was not right for each other.

"Oh, thank you, Riley," said Joyce, as she headed upstairs.

"Suck up," complained Buffy, making Bill laugh and making Dawn pretend to ignore them.

"It's a nice outfit!" protested Riley. "Besides "I'm here to violate your oldest daughter" seldom goes well with parents, for some reason." Buffy chuckled as Riley leaned over and kissed her.

"It doesn't go well with the girls older brother either, Finn!" said Bill, growling. "Hey Riley."

"Hey Bill," answered Riley, knowing Bill well enough by now to know Bill was, at least mostly, joking. Riley turned to Dawn. "Hey, Kid," he said.

"I'm NOT a kid!" protested Dawn, walking off.

"Are too, Squirt," Bill called after her, making her turn back and stick her tongue out at him."

Bill turned to Buffy and Riley. "And with THAT," he said, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and his worn leather jacket. "I wil lgive you two love birds some privacy." He turned to Buffy. "I'm going to head to the gallery and see what I can get done," he said. "No promises, but, if I can get enough stuff done to take a break, I'll meet you guys at the magic shop and take Dawn shopping. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Buffy grinned at him. "Deal," she said, shaking his hand. "Thanks Bill."

Bill grinned and leaned over, kissing her quickly on top of her head. "What are big brothers for?" he asked as he left the house.

"I've been trying to figure that out all my life!" she called after him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Sunnydale, California, 1998**_

 _ **Faith sighed as she tried to get the broken down tv in her ratty old motel room working. Everything about this place was the pits, but, it was all she could afford, and she couldn't even afford that, really. Her stomach growled as she batted the side of the set. She figured she was gonna have to do her usual find some guy and flirt with him a bit, getting him to buy her dinner. She breifly considered heading over to Buffy's house to "check in" with the blonde Slayer, hopefully just in time for Mrs. Summers to invite her to stay for dinner, but something wouldn't let her do that.**_

 _ **Faith looked up as there was a knock on her door. She got up and walked over to answer it, looking through the peep hole and seeing Buffy older brother, Bill, standing there with his hands behind his back. Faith raised an eyebrow and opened the door. "Hey Bill," she said, non chalantly.**_

 _ **"Hey Faith," he said with a winning smile. Faith had only known him for a couple of days, but, she was already having trouble telling if he was flirting with her or not. He was good looking, but, Faith sort of had her eyes on Buffy, though, she was hard pressed to admiot that, even to herself.**_

 _ **"Hey, Bill," she said, leaning on the door. "What's up?**_

 _ **Bill gave her another smile. "Oh, I just wanted to check on you after the whole bit with Kakistos," he said. "And to, you know, just talk, get to know you a little. And, what better way to do that than over..." he pulled his hands out from behind his back to produce a square box with steam coming off of it.**_

 _ **"Pizza!' said Faith, taking a whiff. She looked at the young werewolf with bright eyes. "Meatlovers?" She stood back to let him enter.**_

 _ **"Is there any other kind?" quipped Bill, placing the box and an eight pack of 20 oz Diet Pepsi bottles on the bedside table. Faith could tell by the condensation on the bottles that the soda was cold. She shook her head and closed the door.**_

 **Stockton, California. North California Women's Facility. 2000**

"He sounds like a good guy," the prison psychiatrist told Faith, who was in the middle of her three tiems weekly mandated sessions with the shrink. Faith would never admit it, but, she enjoyed her talks with the woman. They really helped her to reflect on how Faith had gotten where she was.

"He is," said Faith with a small smile. "He used to do stuff liek that all the time, and he never seemed to want in "favors" if you get me in return. I...haven't had a lot of that in my life."

Dr. Samuels, the shrink, nodded. "Sounds like he was the only one who was actually on your side." Faith had told Dr. Samells some stuff about Sunnydale, leaving out the Slaying stuff, of course.

"He was," answered Faith. "B tried, but, kinda half heartedly. Mrs. S would have if I let her. But, Bill was the only one to not let me push him away. he still visits me at least once a month." She drifted a bit, lost in thought for a moment.

"So, with someone like that on your side, how did yo uend up in here?" asked Dr. Samuels.

Faith had been asking herself the same question lately. Several times, especially after Gwendolyn Post, then later, alan Finch, Bill had actually been getting THROUGH to Faith. And yet, she'd still managed to make all the wrong decisions.

"Damned if I know, Doc," she answered honestly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 2 Real Me Pt 2

**Chapter Two Real Me Pt 2**

 _ **Los Angeles, California 1998**_

 _ **Buffy and Lily followed the dazed runaways out of the Family Homne building the demon "Ken" had been using to "recruit" slave labor for his other dimensional...well, Buffy never quite figured out WHAT they were really doing, just that the people he had kidnapped were doing slave labor. As she watched the stunned but joyful expression's on the newly released kids faces, she heard what was probably the last thing she expected to hear.**_

 _ **"Buffy!"**_

 _ **She turned to see, of all people, her brother, Bill, standing in front of that motorcycle that nearly gave their mother an aneurysm when he'd bought it. He was removing his helmet and looking at her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He looked a little worse for wear. His hair was shaggy and he'd grown a light beard.**_

 _ **Tears sprang to Buffy's eyes. "Bill!" she yelled, basically launching herself into her brothers arms. He caught her and the two hugged tightly for a long time as Lily looked on.**_

 _ **"How...how did you find me?" Buffy finally asked as they stood back, looking at each other.**_

 _ **"I've been searching all summer," Bill answered huskily. "I took my last finals and took off. Didn't even go to graduation." Buffy winced. She knew how much their Mom was looking forward to seeing Bill graduate. "I've been driving all over California, bits of Nevada and Arizona too. I didn't figure you'd gone too far for some reason. I don't know if it was big brother intuition, or werewolf senses, but I kept coming back to LA. Finally, this time, I was showing your picture around and found somebody who had seen you come into this building. I literally JUST pulled up when these weirdly dressed kids came out. What the Hell is going on?"**_

 _ **Buffy chuckled a bit. "It's a LONG story," she said. She turned to Lily. "Do you remember Lily?"**_

 _ **Bill looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, she was one of the kids involved in the whole Ford debacle last year."He and Lily exchanged greetings, then he turned back to Buffy. "Everybody has been worried sick. YOU are coming home with me young lady!"**_

 _ **Buffy almost laughed at someone 13 months older than her calling her "young lady". But, he was right. This latest little adventure had shown her she couldn't run away from her problems. "Yeah," she said. "I am." She threw her arms** **around her brother and hugged him again, resting her head against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. "I can't believe you found me," she whispered.**_

 _ **Bill kissed her on top of her head. "I'm your big brother," he whispered. "I will ALWAYS find you."**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale, California 2000**

Bill pulled up in front of the magic store to find the rather unlikely sight of Dawn and Tara, sitting on the sidewalk, thumb wrestling. He had indeed managed to finish up what he needed to do for the pre-show at the gallery tonight and had gone off to take Dawn off of Buffy's hands. It was weird. Buffy and Dawn had always fought, sister fight after all, but, lately, it seemed worse. At times it was almost like they were...discovering each other, like they weren't used to each other, though, Dawn was 14. he climbed off his bike, removed his helmet and walked over to the two.

"Good day, Sunshine's," he said smiling. "What are you two doing out here?" He turned to Dawn. "Squirt, did you break something?" he teased.

"M-Mr Bogarty, the owner of the store," said Tara as the two stood. "H-he's dead."

"Buffy and the others are doing the "rook ror rues" thing," supplied Dawn.

Bill almsot chuckled at the Scooby Doo speak, but, the situation was too serious. "Ok," he said. "I'm gonna go give them a hand. Tara, Sweetie, can yo ustay with Dawn?"

Tara smiled at him. "My plan all along," she said. Bill clasped her shoulder and entered the store. While he was fairly close to all the Scoobies, well, maybe not Anya, he didn't really have a social circle outside of them, and Tara had become his best friend.

He walked in to find Giles kneeling down by the dead body, closing his eyes. "Judging by the bite fest," Buffy, standing behind him, was saying. "I'd say more than one vampire."

"I count at least four," said Giles grimly as he stood.

"Four vamps, one victim," said Bill, walking over to them, exchanging nods with Giles. "Looks like someone's put a new Fang Club together."

Buffy nodded and went to join Willow who was behind the counter, holding a book. "Well, I've cross-checked the inventory list," Willow said. "and things are definitely missing. Mostly books. Including "A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer"."

Buffy pulled a paper with the list of books she was looking for out of her back pocket. "Oh shoot!" she said. "Was that the only copy?" Bill rolled his eyes and nudged her.

"Buffy," chided Giles disapprovingly, looking down at the inventory book he'd taken from Willow. " this could be very serious. Whoever's leading this pack of vampires appears to be interested in learning more about you. Perhaps searching for weaknesses or ... good lord."

"What?" asked Buffy, looking alarmed as she, Willow and Bill moved in closer.

"Well, I had no idea the profit margin's for a store like this were so high," Giles answered, still looking at the book.

"Seriously?" asked Bill. "You JUST scolded Buffy for not taking this seriously and now you looking at profit margins?"

"Look at this!" continued Giles, non plussed." Uh, low overhead, out-of-state orders, international - it's no wonder there's never any trouble attracting new owners. A place like this is a virtual..."

"Death trap?" supplied Buffy, indicating the corpse.

"What?" asked Giles. He then looked at the corpse. "Well, yes, I guess there IS that! But still, it's a good location for pedestrian traffic..." Bill watched him, amused in spite of himself.

"So," said Willow, trying to get thigns back on track. "what's the next step?"

"Buffy," said Giles absently, still looking around. "You need to start looking for their lair straight away."

Buffy nodded. I'll get Riley to help me patrol."

"Buffy," said Willow as Giles wandered off muttering something about square footage and Bill sort of sniffed around looking for more clues. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Buffy just looked at her blankly. "With both your Mom and Bill at the galleries pre-show tonight you're on Dawn Duty."

"Oh duty," groused Buffy as Giles walked back into the room.

"I bet the death rate keeps the rent down," he muttered to himself.

"Guys," said Bill, indicating a case with the glass knocked out. "I found something. Looks like something was taken from this case."

Buffy and Giels walked over to the case as Willow picked up the inventory book again. "What'd they take?" asked Buffy.

"Gotta be something important," said Bill. He used his werewolf senses and took another sniff. "Not any vamps we know."

I should think an item of, of value" answered Giles. "or-or power, possibly even a..."

"A unicorn," answered Willow. "A ten inch ceramic unicorn, imported from Thailand."

Bill, Buffy and Giles all looked at each other blankly. "Was it valuable?" asked Buffy, dubiously.

"List price 12.95," answered Willow.

"So, not valuable and not likley an item of power," Bill concluded.

"Which begs the question," concluded Giles. "What sort of unholy creature fancies cheap, tasteless statuary?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In an underground lair across town, the unholy creature in question, Sunnydales latest and greatest vampire mastermind addressed her minions.

Well, at least, that was how she saw herself. The aforementioned minions seemed a bit...unsure.

"Ok, hi," said Harmony Kendall, looking downright smokin', if she did say so herself, in a skimpy black top and shiny gold pants." First I wanna say, thank you for a really successful raid at the magic shop last night. "Yay minions!" She started applauding. The minions joined her, a bit uncertainly. Most of them were more or less average sized, though one was quite tall and large. All were dressed in varyig levels of street trash noir.

"Secondly," said Harmony, brandishing a cheap looking ceramic unicorn. "Thank you to whoever remembered to pick me up this sweet little unicorn." One of the minions looked down at the floor. "Brad!" Harmony continued. "Looks like somebody was feeling bad for standing me up in tenth grade!"

A particularly scruffy looking vampire bearing the rather unlikely of "Peaches" scoffed. Brad glared at her. "What?" he asked. "I HAD to get her something! She sired me!"

"Sire whipped," muttered Peaches to the minion next to her.

"Anyway," continued Harmony. " the books you guys brought me to help with the plan? Well, I've been skimming through the book jackets all morning, and let me tell you, there's some pretty useful stuff in there, so...she paused as the minion next to Peaches raised his hand. "Yes, uh ... sorry, forgot your name."

"Cyrus," supplied the minion who was apparently named Cyrus.

"Right, Cyrus," said Harmony. "Peaches' friend." Bith nodded.

"I was jsut wondering," contineud Cyrus. "when are we gonna do it?"

Harmony was aghast. "Oh, yuck," she said screwing up her face. "That's SO rude! I barely know you. AND, you're a minion!"

The big vampire, whose name Harmony DID know, Mort, seemed to be growing impatient. "He means the plan," Mort snapped. "When do we do the plan?"

"Oh, right, the plan!" said Harmony, laughing embarassedly. "Ah, well, first lemme tell you I'm really psyched about it and I hope the rest of you guys..."

"WHEN?" roared Mort, losing all semblance of patience.

"TONIGHT!" Harmony yelled back, flustered. She took a moment to regain her composure. "We kill the Slayer tonight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the Summers house, a full scale arguement between Joyce and Buffy and Bill was in progress.

"So, not only did niehter of you take Dawn shopping for school supplies," scolded Joyce as she readied herself for the pre show tonight. She then turned to Buffy. "But YOU took her to a murder scene!"

"Mom, that's not really fair," protested Bill, alread dressed in a black dress shirt, tie, and slacks. He always quipped about how HE was the true Man In Black, not Johnny Cash. "I mean, it's not like Buffy KNEW the guy who owned that shop would be dead! These things just sort of come up on you."

"Besides, it's not like she saw the body or anything," added Buffy making Bill give her a "seriously?" look. Ok, so, that was lame.

"Oh yes," said Joyce, sarcastically. "That makes it all right then!"

"That's not what I meant..." started Buffy.

"I asked you to do one thing, Buffy," interrupted Joyce. "To look after yoru sister. Now you want to unload her so you and Riley can go out."

"Come ON, Mom." said Bill, exasperatedly. "They're going on PATROL. Buffy has to work. It's not like they're sneaking out to make out at the Point!" He turned to Buffy. "Are you?" he teased.

Buffy elbowed him. "Not the time for jokes," she scolded.

"Bill and i have to be at the pre show in half an hour," Joyce informed her, shooting Bill a death glare for his joke. "Who's gonna watch Dawn?"

"I don't NEED anybody to watch me!" came Dawn's voice from her room.

"Yes you do!" Bill, Buffy and Joyce called back in unison.

"So," said Buffy, going into full negotiation mode. "Ifg Ican find an acceptable babysitter before you leave, I can go patrol?"

"I'm fourteen," yelled Dawn. "I'm old enough to bE a babysitter. I don't NEED one!"

"Yes you do!" Bill called back,

"Who are you gonna get on such short notice?" Joyce asked Buffy.

"I can take care of myself!' yelled Dawn.

"Three words, Squirt," called Bill. "Toaster. Drapes. Fire."

"I was a kid then!" Dawn yelled back.

"It was last year!" argued Bill.

"Xander!" said Buffy, suddenly inspired.

"Xander?" asked Joyce.

Next thing they knew, Dawn was right there next to the three of them.

"Ok," she said, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought.


	4. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
